Once Upon a Time
by bromancefortheages
Summary: After Spike lost his hands in the episode 'Damage', Angel was there talking to him about innocent victims. However, what happened after the scene blacked out? This is a full blown shmoop one shot. Angel/Spike   DONT LIKE THE PAIRING-DONT READ


"_She's like us now, a monster."_

"_She's an innocent victim."_

"_So were we, once upon a time."_

"_Ya, once upon a time." _

Once the words actually left his mouth, Angel felt the feel of remorse creeping through him. Pulling out the chair in the corner, Angel pushed it closer to the bed and pulled Spike's hands into his lap. To say Spike was shock at Angel's care was an understatement. He was downright confused. "What the hell are you doing?" Spike said with a hint of curiosity in his voice. Giving Spike a small smile, Angel began to massage the fingers with a light pushing motion. "You know, even though I broke the bond with you some time ago, I'm still you sire. It's my job to take care of you." Spike's eyes widened slightly at the sire remark. Over 200 years and not once did he expect Angel to ever use that term again. Biting his bottom lip, Spike forced the smile that wanted to come out to stay at bay. "I haven't heard that title in centuries." Curling his fingers around Angel's, Spike fought down the sweep of emotion that went swimming through him. "Does this still mean I'm your childe then?" Angel paused, looking up at Spike with a blank stare. _Your childe_. Hearing Spike say those words made a sweep of pride run through Angel's body. Giving a smile to the younger vampire, Angel rested his palm against Spike's right cheek. "You will always be my childe, William." Reaching down and laying a kiss upon Spike's forehead, Angel leaned back to look Spike in the eyes. What he saw in those bright blue eyes, was confusion, remembrance, remorse, and love. "No one has called me that in a very long time." Angel let out a small chuckle at how innocent Spike sounded. "I've always liked your real name you know. I thought it suited you. It proved how smart you really are." Giving a scoff, Spike thrust his bottom lip out, giving a pout. "Are you saying I'm not smart now? You sir are a bloody wanker." Angel rolled his eyes and lightly pushed Spike down so he was lying on the bed. "You're such a child. Now sleep. You need to rest."

Lightly brushing his fingertips against the scar on Spike's forehead, Angel gave a small sigh and pressed a light kiss to the younger ones lips. "I will pick you up in the morning before the sun comes up. For now, just nap." Standing up to leave, Angel gave a slight jump when he felt his coat being tugged on. "Can, will you just stay here with me tonight?" If Angel didn't have incredible vampire hearing, he probably would never have heard Spike say that in the first place. It was barley audible, and Spike saying that at all was amazing. Angel turned around and noticed an emotion in his childe's eyes that he hadn't seen in a long time. Fear. Wrapping his arms around Spike, Angel petted the younger's hair and whispered into his ear, "I will never leave you. Never again. I promise." Giving a weak nod, Spike began to fall into his slumber. Noticing his childe was asleep, Angel laid Spike down on the bed again, linking his own hand with the younger vampire's. Sure they always argued and fought, but it was these types of moments in his undead life that kept him going. Spike was here to stay, forever. And there was no way Angel was letting him go ever again. "I'm right here William, from now on I always will be." Towards everyone else, you would just see two creatures that hated each other and wish the other would burn into ashes. However, under the charade, the love between these two was stronger than ever. Some say that their love never really faded. Some say in the past, their love simply took one of those pausing courses, where it had frozen for a few years. Now, the love is back, even if it's hard to see. Love is a strange thing. It just takes to people to understand it.

_Life is sink or swim._

_Love is blinding, no surviving._

_-Breaking Benjamin; You Fight Me_


End file.
